Let the Games Begin
by jonn-stark
Summary: A SuperWhoLock story. All of our favourite characters are dragged out of their universe into a neutral one. They must work together to find their way out. Summary sucks but don't really know how else to put it just yet.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Doctor**_

White. Everything was white. The walls, the floor, the ceiling, even the mattress that he was lying on. Actually, now that he thought about it, the mattress was too hard. Hang on, why was he on a mattress? Last he remembered he was on the TARDIS, taking Amy and Rory to see the Ancient Greeks and the "first ever Olympic Games". The Ponds were very impressed, but he knew better, he had been to better games that were invented before earth was even created, just imagine if Amy and Rory could see those!... but where were they?

"Amy? Rory? Ponds, where are you?" He shouted. They weren't with him, which was always a problem when it came to those two. He had to get out of here. He looked around, but found no windows or doors, only the same white walls on all four sides of a small room that held nothing but him and the bed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his trusty sonic screwdriver, aimed it at the wall and pressed the button. He was surprised when it could tell him nothing. He went over and touched the wall. Not wood. Maybe stone or brick, so the screwdriver shouldn't have a problem!

_What is going on?_

It had been about ten minutes when things started happening, but to the Doctor it felt like years. He had tried running into the wall, jumping on the bed to get to the roof, even scratching the floor, but nothing worked. He had gone back to sitting on the bed when the room started to flicker around him. In between flashes he saw lots of trees and grass. _Where am I? _He thought to himself. Suddenly the room disappeared altogether, leaving him sitting on a very uncomfortable rock. He looked around to see where he was when he saw a redhead doing the same thing about 50 metres away.

"Amy!" He yelled and started jogging towards her.

"Doctor!" she ran in his direction. "Have you seen Rory?"

"No I haven't. Did you and Rory do something to make the TARDIS angry? I've never seen her act this way before and trust me she has thrown some huge hissy fits-"

"Shut up Doctor, it wasn't me or Rory. Let's just find him first and then we can figure out how to get out of here."  
Nodding his head to show that he agreed, the doctor grabbed Amy's hand and turned around, only to stop the next second with a gun pointing between his eyes.

_**Dean**_

His shoulders were bruised and battered from ramming into those damned white walls, but that wasn't going to stop him using the gun he had in his pocket to get information and the best way to do that with a gun was to hold it right between a person's eyes, so they had to stare down the barrel. The man had the face of a child when he wasn't facing Dean, but as soon as he turned around his face sobered. He surprised Dean when he didn't look scared, but annoyed. At least his red-headed girlfriend was smart enough to look worried.

"Guns," the man said "Why do you humans always want to use guns?"

"Who are you and what have you done to Sam and Cas?"

_And what did he mean you humans? Was dean going to have to find out how to kill this guy?  
_The not-human and his girlfriend were just about to reply when Dean saw Sam and Cas running over a hill towards them.

"Sammy, over here!" He didn't put his gun down, not yet, not until he was sure he could trust them.

"Oi, who are you and why are you pointing a gun at my wife?" Dean saw a man move towards him so he retrained his gun to the new target. The man threw his hands up "I didn't mean to point it at me!"  
The redhead, this new guy's wife, chuckled. "Smooth, Roman"

Dean quickly made the connections.

"Roman, as in Dick Roman? Is that leviathan son of a bitch why where here?"

"Whoa no! My name's Rory, Rory Williams. Roman's just a nickname!"

Dean stared. He hadn't seen this guy or any of his troupe connected any of the bad stuff that had happened lately. Not to mention, he hadn't really heard of much leviathan activity outside of the States and this guy was definitely not American.

"Sherlock don't, we don't know if they are approachable yet! Look, one of them has a gun!"  
Oh great, more people. Dean was going to need more guns. And some more hands.

"Hush now, John. They might have information, which is something that we currently lack."

Dean could see the guy with the bow tie looking at the two newcomers curiously, as if they were old friends he was trying to recognise. Then the man began to speak.

"Okay, so is anyone still missing someone?" When they all shook their heads no, he continued "Okay, so how about Mr. Shooty put down his gun and we can all introduce ourselves properly."

It took Dean a few seconds to realise that this guy was talking to him. _Mr Shooty? _Slowly he lowered the gun, but he kept hold of it, just in case.

"Good! Now, hello, I'm the Doctor, this is-"

"Doctor? Doctor Who?" Even though Sam was the one who asked, the five men who had never before been acquainted with "The Doctor" all had the same question running through their minds.  
The Doctor turned back to his female companion.

"Have I ever told you how much I love it when they say that?"

"Doctor, shut up."

"Yep, sorry. Okay, it's just 'The Doctor', no other names involved. This behind me is Amy and over there her husband Rory, A.K.A 'The Roman'. Now, your turn." He pointed at Dean.

"Um, I'm Dean. This is my brother Sam and that's Cas."

Dean felt stupid, like he was introducing himself on the first day of class. The Doctor pulled something out of his coat pocket. It looked like a long, wide laser. It even had the little light at the end. The Doctor pointed it at Dean and he tensed, expecting it to be some sort of weapon the Doctor was going to attack him with. All it did, however was give off a green light and make a really annoying, high pitched sound.

"What is that?" Dean grabbed the laser thing and tried to figure out what it was.

"Hey, give me my screwdriver back!"

"A screwdriver?" Dean held the object up "This is a screwdriver?"

"Yes, and it's mine, now give it back!"

Dean handed the Doctor back his funny screwdriver and the Doctor went back to pointing it at him and Sam. When he was done, he quickly flicked his wrist and three metal things popped out the top.

"Hmm, got some crazy readings coming off of you two." He then repeated the process with Cas.  
"You aren't human are you?" He asked.

"No," Cas looked at the Doctor "Neither are you."  
_What is he then? He can't be an angel, Cas would have recognised him._

"No I'm not," He had a grin on his face "We'll discuss it later"

Dean didn't want to talk about it later, he wanted to know what kind of creature this guy was and if he had to be weary of him. Before he could ask, the doctor had moved on to the two remaining men. Dean decided to keep an eye on him until he figured out what was going on. The man with the curly hair introduced himself without the Doctor asking.

"My name is Sherlock Holmes and this is my associate John Watson.

"No way, the real Sherlock Holmes?" He looked surprised at that.

"Yes. Heard of me have you? I'm surprised word of me has spread to America."

Sam stepped forward. "What are you talking about, you are a world-wide phenomenon."

"Maybe in your universe, Sam. In his, he is just a consulting detective." The Doctor turned "You are a consulting detective, right?" When Sherlock nodded, the Doctor happily ran over to him and started shaking his hand "It really is an honour though, you are brilliant! Absolutely fantastic! The way you view the world and piece things together, it's simply marvellous!"

Before any more could be said a voice rang out, seemingly from the air around them.

"Well, looks like you have all acquainted yourselves now. So I suppose it is time to let the games begin."

**Hey guys, thanks for reading all the way till the end :P Post a review and tell me whether you think I should bother continuing or not. Also I want to end up making this a multi-fandom thing, so if there are any characters from other shows/books/movies that you think I should include, write that in a review too!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sherlock**_

He would recognise that voice anywhere.

_Moriarty_.

"Was that Moriarty?" If he didn't know better, Sherlock would have said that John was scared by the voice. Completely preposterous. He scanned the area, finding no trace of any speakers or monitoring devices of any kind. Miniature cameras perhaps? Some new form of technology?

"Well done John, glad to see that you're on the ball."

Dean pointed his gun at the air above their heads, as though aiming at some invisible entity.

"Crowley!"

Judging by Dean's tension, this Crowley made life as difficult for Dean as Moriarty did for him.

The voice laughed "Fire away Dean, try to shoot me. I dare you"

As much as he hated to agree with this faceless voice, he had to admit that wasting bullets on an enemy you couldn't see was completely illogical. Then a very robotic voice took over.

"The Daleks would like to speak now. Will the Doctor be able to hear us?"

The Doctor's face fell and Amy and Rory glanced at each other apprehensively. Another enemy perhaps?

"Yes, yes, they can hear you. Say what you will."

"We have found a way to exterminate you, Doctor! You will not escape this time. The Daleks will finally be rid of the predator!" There was a chorus of metallic voices saying "Rid of the predator! Rid of the predator!"

Sherlock then heard Moriarty again. "I told you I would kill you one day Sherlock, and now that day has come." He felt a flash of anger course through him, the same anger that always accompanied the memories of that poolside meeting. "Well I do believe we have talked enough. Get ready, the 'games' are about to start. Good luck."

All of the noise disappeared as suddenly as it had come and Sherlock could hear a slight ringing in his ears. He still could not figure out where the noise had come from, nor what the games that Moriarty had spoken about involved and he felt the familiar rush of a challenge. He could admit to some irritation due to the fact that he didn't know what was going on. Usually he could assess a situation and completely understand what was going on within a few minutes, but how was he supposed to understand and trust his judgement with people who were not human and different universes being factored into the equation?

"So," He said "It appears that our enemies are working together"

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock." Dean started laughing.

"I beg your pardon!"

"What?" he shrugged, looking to his companions for support "C'mon, tell me it's not even a little bit funny!"

"Dean," Sam gave his brother an almost condescending look "Is now really the time for jokes?"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry I just wanted to lift the mood-" Deans eyes refocused on something on something behind Sherlock "…Bobby?"

Sherlock turned around and saw an older, grizzly looking man in a baseball cap standing about 10 metres away from him. Apart from the cap, he was dressed in much the same way as the two boys, a shirt, a jacket, jeans, and working boots. The way Sam and Dean looked at him, they obviously had close emotional ties with this man. Perhaps their father, no, Dean had referred to him by his first name, uncommon for emotional feelings as strong as the ones displayed by these two. Too old to be a brother, so perhaps an uncle or father figure?

"Sam, Dean, there's something I have to say to you boys."

"Yeah, what is it Bobby?" Tears had sprung to Sam's eyes.

"I blame you." The words made Sam and Dean go pale, they looked like Bobby had given them each a physical blow to the stomach rather than speak to them. "I practically raised you boys, I supported you when your daddy died, I supported you when you were fugitives, I supported you when you had no other friends to go to, and how did you repay me? You got me killed!" As Bobby got progressively angrier, his image started to _flicker_, like he was a television with bad reception.

The Doctor pulled out the funny little mechanism that he called a screwdriver and aimed it at Bobby. Bobby turned to face the Doctor, snarled and just disappeared.

"What was that?" It obviously wasn't human, and Sherlock felt dangerously unaware of what he was up against.

"Ghost. Ahem," Dean cleared his throat "It uh, it was a ghost. Doctor, did you get rid of it?"

He nodded "But only temporarily. Do you have any way of defending yourself against them?"

"Yeah, but we need iron or salt. If I had the Impala then we'd be fine but…"

"Actually, I have some iron," Everyone's heads immediately turned to focus on Sherlock "On my umbrella."

It was one of the things that drew him to the umbrella in the first place. He thought the metallic tip more striking than its wooden or plastic counterparts. An insignificant feature to most, but to Sherlock it was these minor details that attracted him to things. He told them this, then led them to the place that he first found himself in this 'new universe', where he also left his umbrella.

"Well," Sam said, lifting the umbrella, testing the hold and taking a few practice thrusts at an imaginary target "It's not much, but it's something."

No sooner had he said that then Bobby reappeared, looking much angrier than before.

"First you are responsible for my death, then you let the alien do who-knows-what to me? What's become of you boys, your daddy raised you better than that!"

Sam shook his head, looking as if he was holding back tears again. He then got a better grip on the umbrella and forced it through Bobby's chest.

He looked surprised when he had to force the two inches of iron in, as if the Bobby-ghost was supposed to be made of a less-dense material.

"Why haven't you disappeared?" Sam cried, obviously not getting the reaction he was hoping for. Blood was starting to leak out around the tip of the umbrella.

"Again Sam, you've killed me again. I'm just glad that you actually had the balls to do it this time rather than just letting me get shot."

More and more blood was pouring out now, much more than what should have come out of a wound that size. Bobby dropped to the ground, tearing free of the umbrella and leaving a small puncture in the middle of his chest. Not enough to kill a normal person but then again, this wasn't a normal person.

Sam sunk to his knees next to the body and Dean, silently crying, ran over to support his brother.

"I'm sorry." Sam cried "Bobby, I am so sorry."

**Okay so I hope you guys enjoyed that one! Again if you have any advice, character recommendations or want to say anything at all then just leave a review. Or if you just want to chat then send me a PM. I have an idea of what the next chapter will be so hopefully it will be up soon **


	3. Author's Note

**~Author's note~**

**Hey everyone, what's up?**

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm not giving up on the story I just have exams at the moment so it will take a while. Thanks to everyone who has followed the story and given reviews. Hope to see you soon!**

**Xx jonn-stark**


End file.
